jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-Wan K.
__TOC__ Habe unter Jedipedia_Diskussion:Vorschläge vor ein paar tagen einen vorschlag unterbreitet. könntest dir ja mal durchlesen und deine meinung zu schreiben.--217.244.234.118 14:50, 9. Apr 2006 (CEST) ---- ich weiß nicht, was du mit Vorlage:Table-R gemacht hast, aber irgendwie ist da jetzt was kaputt (siehe z.B. Chewbacca). Mach mal wieder ganz, ich kanns nicht ;) -- Badehaubendealer 17:40, 23. Apr 2006 (CEST) Ich habe einen Rollback gemacht. Alles wieder okay! -Premia hi Obi-Wan: Wieso hast du die ganzen kategorien wieder gelöscht, ich war noch nicht fertig damit. Eigendlich wollte ichn die Infos über die Planeten morgen zufügen und hatte die nur erstmal ein kategorien eigeteilt, damit ich die wiederfinde und damit andere viellecht auch auf den artikel stoßen um ihn erweitern. könntest du das bitte wieder rückgangig machn, das war ein vormittag arbeit. danke, grüße.---87.78.5.236 19:17, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Wenn es so ist, werde ich die Artikel wiederherstellen. Schreib das nächste Mal gleich den Inhalt in den Artikel, oder - wenn es dir so leichter fällt - schreib in den Artikel, dass der eigentliche Inhalt bald folgen wird. Es hat hier nämlich schonmal einer eine Reihe von Artikeln erstellt in denen nur die Kategorie zu finden war, es ist also nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, dass da noch was nachkommt. Obi-Wan K. 20:24, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ok danke, ich hatte ben vergessen mich anzumelden sry--Yoda41 20:29, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ---- Su'cuy Obi-Wan, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:40, 23. Mai 2006 (CEST) Vorlagen-Dilema Jetzt sind plötzlich alle Planeten wieder groß... :-? Ich habe letztlich zumindest bei der Planeten-Vorlage die Angabe 300px hinzugefügt, damit die Bildgröße nicht die Hälfte vom Bildschirm einnimmt. Plötzlich ist es wieder anders... keine Ahnung warum. Aber es ist wirklich ungeschickt, wenn das Bild so den Bildschirm dominiert und die Vorlage meine Pixeleingabe ignoriert. Gruß Little Ani 18:33, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Behalte die Disskusionsseite von Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen im Auge. ;) Obi-Wan K. 18:36, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Achso, ich sehe gerade, dass du bei den Vorlagen herumdokterst! ;-) ::Wie praktisch, jetzt kann man es bei allen Vorlagen die Größe der Bilder einstellen. Nicht schlecht, danke... ::Gruß Little Ani 18:41, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Kann man die Vorlage auch so ändern, dass sie unbekannte Felder automatisch ausblendet und man nicht immer unbekannt lesen muss? So würde auch die Vorlage weniger lang erscheinen, wenn nur wenige Informationen bekannt sind. Gerade bei Mygeeto oder anderen unbedeutenden Planeten sind nicht so viele Daten bekannt. --Little Ani 18:46, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) : Ehm, ja, dem ist möglich. Das einzige, winzigkleine Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie man die Vorlage dazu programmieren müsste. Sogar wir Administratoren, hier in unseren goldenen Hallen, müssen uns erstmal genauer mit dem Ganzen bekannt machen. Obi-Wan K. 18:53, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Obi-Wan, bei dem Artikel Schlacht von Geonosis sieht die Infobox bei mir total durcheinander aus und die Schriftzüge liegen teilweise übereinander. Ich benutze keinen exotischen Browser (Firefox) o.ä. Ist das ein bekanntes Problem, oder liegt es an mir? Gruß RC-9393 13:33, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Das Problem war mir noch nicht bekannt, bei mir funktioniert es aus jeden Fall. Aber was meinst du denn mit durcheinander? Möglicherweise ist sie ja einfach durcheinander und ich empfinde es nur nicht so. Und dass die Schriftzüge übereinander liegen, heißt das, sie sind mittig? Das zumindest ist nämlich so gewollt. Obi-Wan K. 18:47, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Nein, mit Durcheinander meine ich, daß sich die Schriften teilweise überdecken und deswegen nicht mehr lesbar sind. Ich könnte einen Screenshot davon machen, damit man versteht, was ich meine. "Schlacht von Geonosis" deckt sich mit einem Wort, das man dadurch nicht mehr lesen kann, "Konflikt" wird von "Galaktische Republik" und "Klonkriege" gleichzeitig überschrieben und auch die anderen Begriffe stehen mal links, mal rechts und übereinander. Das ist definitiv nicht gewollt und keine Designentscheidung, sondern eine fehlerhafte Darstellung. Merkwürdig ist nur, daß außer mir sonst keiner das Problem zu haben scheint?! RC-9393 22:04, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich habe zur Veranschaulichung einen Screenshot gemacht: | Screenshot Fehlerhafte Box, so sieht das ganze auf meinem Computer aus - vielleicht hilft das! RC-9393 22:15, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Sogar die Farben fehlen. Ich hab das mal an Premia weitergeleitet, der ist da schlauer als ich, aber er weiß es auch nicht. Er läßt fragen, ob das Problem nur hier auf der JP auftritt. Obi-Wan K. 19:33, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, und komischerweise auch nur in dieser einen Box, alle anderen Boxen sehen normal aus. Ich hab mir die Seite probeweise auch mal mit dem IE und Opera angeschaut, da sieht alles aus, wie es sein soll. Das Problem scheint also beim Firefox zu liegen. RC-9393 22:00, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) Babel Hi! Ich habe hier versucht eine Vorlage:Babel field zu erstellen. Mir gelingt es allerdings nicht die beiden Felder nebeneinander anstatt übereinander darzustellen. Kannst Du mir ein paar Tips geben? Wo finde ich eine Liste mit den verfügbaren Farben und deren Kurzbezeichnung? Mein Ziel dabei ist es ähnlich wie bei Wikipedia ein Babelsystem aufzubauen, welcher jeder User in seine Benutzerseite einbauen kann. Sprachen sollten dabei nicht im Vordergrund stehen, sondern meinetwegen ein Herkunftsplanet seines Lieblingscharackters, übernommen oder frei erfunden sollte dabei weniger eine Rolle spielen, aus dem Star Wars Universum oder sein Raumschiff, Gesinnung, Zugehörigkeit, Zeitraum, etc.... --Steffen Gebhart 16:25, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Eine Farbtabelle findest du hier. Und hier kannst du Farben nach den Anteilen der Grundfarben auswählen. Wenn du z.B. eine Farbe hast, die fast die richtige ist, kannst du sie da unten eingeben und durch Variieren der Grundfarben den richtigen Ton finden. :Am einfachsten machst du eine Tabelle mit Pipe-Syntax, genauere Erklärungen dazu findest du auf der Hilfe-Seite. :Wenn du es nun in HTML machen willst: gibt eine Zeile in einer Tabelle an, also alles, was da drin steht, steht nebeneinander. gibt eine Spalte innerhalb einer Zeile an. Willst du zwei Spalten haben, gib einfach innerhalb einer Zeile zweimal ein. :Ein kleines Beispiel: : Spalte 1 Spalte 2 Zweite Zeile Dritte Zeile :Schau's dir auf der Bearbeiten-Seite an, ich weiß nicht, wie man den Quelltext anzeigen kann. :Schreib nochmal, wenn das nicht ganz verständlich war. Hab's kurz gemacht, weil mein Abendbrot auf mich wartet. :) Obi-Wan K. 20:27, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Jo merci! So langsam steig ich durch - hoff ich ;-) Eine weitere Problemstellung bei der du vielleicht helfen könntest, wäre hier - "Ausblenden von ungebrauchten Zeilen einer Tabelle" --Steffen Gebhart 14:06, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) Benutzerprofile Hallo Obi-Wan K., für den Fall, dass Dir das möglicherweise entgangen sein könnte, bitte ich Dich mal hier vorbeizuschaun. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 16:15, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Buchboxen Hallo Obi-Wan K. Bild:Wink.gif, herzlichen Dank für das Einfügen der Buchbox in meinen Schatten der Vergangenheit Artikel! Die Box ist wirklich sehr gut, ich hatte selbst schon überlegt irgendwie sowas in der Art zusammen zu basteln, aber ich bin in sowas nicht so gut. Hast Du die Box selbst gemacht? Ich habe sie jetzt auch in meinen Das letzte Kommando Artikel rein kopiert. Ich bin begeistert, da sind wirklich alle wichtigen Infos drin! Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif Jade-Skywalker 10:15, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wirklich selbst gemacht hab' ich sie nicht. Hier gehen so ziemlich alle Infoboxen auf Vorlage:Planet zurück. Die ist zwar von Wookieepedia übernommen (was man ja nicht tun soll), aber da sie gut aussieht, jederzeit umgestaltet werden kann und der Inhalt sowieso das wichtigste ist, ist sie nun sozusagen der Rohling für Infoboxen. Ich hab sie eigentlich nur angepasst. Wo du schonmal hier bist, weißt du, worin genau der Unterschied zwischen Taschenbuch bzw. Paperback und Broschiert bzw. Softcover liegt? Ich hab' nämlich gerade auf Amazon.de nach weiteren Auflagen/Ausgaben gesucht, als mir auffiel, dass ich eigentlich nur Taschenbuch und Harcover kenne. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:24, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Guten Morgen Bild:Wink.gif, 'Broschiert' bezieht sich bei Büchern auf die Bindeart, 'Paperback' und 'Softcover' auf die Art der Buchumschläge. Paperback ist im Deutschen ein reguläres Taschenbuch, ein Hardcover ist eine gebundene Ausgabe und ein Softcover ist eine Art Taschenbuch mit einem etwas festerem Cover als regulär (von der Struktur so ähnlich wie Schnellhefterrücken). In der Regel kann man aber im Deutschen bei einem Softcover meistens auch von einem Taschenbuch sprechen. Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif senden Jade-Skywalker 09:31, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Aha! Danke, Jade-Skywalker. Die deutschen SW-Romane (die kein Hardcover sind) sind dann alle Paperback, oder? -- Obi-Wan K. 21:58, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo Obi-Wan Bild:Wink.gif, yo, so ist es. Alles Paperback, was bei uns als 'Taschenbuch' raus kommt. Ich habe übrigens heute zwei Verfahrensfragen an Dich, 1. Es geht um die Besprechung von Comix aus dem EU. Wenn ich richtig geschaut habe gibt es hier noch keine Comic-Besprechungen. Ist das Eintragen von Comix (ich denke jetzt - natürlich - an die Mara Jade Reihe Bild:;-).gif) erwünscht? Und wenn ja, würdest Du eine Unterkategorie dafür machen? 2. Geht es um die Besprechung des Romanes 'Vision of the Future' von Zahn. Der Roman ist der 2. Teil der 'Hand of Thrawn' Duologie. Unglücklicherweise ist er in Deutschland nicht als ein Roman, sondern als ZWEI Romane (Blick in die Zukunft & Der Zorn des Admirals) erschienen. Wie sollen die Romane behandelt werden? Sollte ich eher jedes Buch einzeln besprechen mit dem Hinweis, daß es sich dabei ursprünglich um EINEN Roman hendelt oder soll ich beide Bücher zusammen besprechen, mit dem Hinweis, daß sie im Deutschen als ZWEI Romane erschienen sind... dumme Sache, ich weiß nicht was die Herausgeber sich dabei gedacht haben... Bild:--\.gif Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif und natürlich ein schönes WE Jade-Skywalker 12:31, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Wenn es Star Wars Comics sind, dann nur her damit! :) → Kategorie:Comics Da kommen auch noch Unterkategorien, aber ich bin mir bezüglich der Benennung gerade nicht ganz im Klaren. Erstell für jedes Buch einen Artikel und weis am besten gleich am Anfang darauf hin, dass das jeweilige Buch nur eine Hälfte einer Geschichte ist, die in der englischen Ausgabe als ein Buch erschien. Gib auch gleich an, in welchem Buch die andere Hälfte steht. Und die Reihe ist bei uns dann ja die Hand von Thrawn-'''Trilogie. Grüße, Obi-Wan K. 14:52, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) ---- Hallo! Eigendlich hatte ich vor Muster für diese Seiten vorzubereiten. Fals es ein Fehler ist, dann bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Kategorie: Raumschiffe Hallo Obi-Wan K. - eigentlich sogar mein Namensvetter... ^_~ Ich möchte dir den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dass wir uns mal zusammen der Kategorie Raumschiffe bzw. der Raumschiffsklassen und den Raumschiffen nach Typ und Klasse annehmen und über eine sinnvolle Verteilung der einzelnen Inhalte beratschlagen. Vielleicht geht das ja über ICQ oder so. Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir da etwas... Großes schaffen könnten. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 20:19, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn wir das auf der Diskussionsseite machen. Da haben wir mehr Platz, für Modelle des Unterkategoriensystems und ausführliche Erklärungen, außerdem läßt es sich da wohl übersichtlicher gestalten. So kann man das Ganze dann auch später dort nachvollziehen und man kann auf die Seite verweisen, wenn es Fragen dazu gibt. -- Obi-Wan K. 22:56, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) Icons Hi Obi-Wan K.! Little Ani meinte, du könntest mir mit dem Quellcode der Ära-Icons (Vorlage:Ära und Vorlage:Ära-Icon) helfen. Alles wichtige findest du unter der gleichen Überschrift "Icons" auf der Hauptseitendiskussion. Laut Ani hängt das mit der obersten Zeile zusammen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den kleinen Fehler ausmerzen könntest. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:21, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hey, genial, es funktioniert! Was war denn falsch daran? Ben Kenobi 19:51, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Es funktionierte nicht wirklich, da die Icons etwas nach links verschoben waren (Bei Hilfe:Sandkasten standen sie unter dem löschen-Button). Ich habe nur jedes in td-Tags gefasst, damit jedes in einer eigenen Tabellenspalte steht. Ich habe erstmal die Version von Little Ani wiederhergestellt, da ich nun den Computer räumen muss. :) - Obi-Wan K. 20:05, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Naja, es war ja schonmal ein Anfang. Vielleicht müsste man das mit ParserFunction machen... Da werden die Zellen der Tabelle auch nicht mehr angezeigt. Ben Kenobi 22:08, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm... ich hab keinen Bock mehr: Jetzt versuch ich das schon seit fast 2 Stunden, aber es will einfach nicht. Bitte kümmer dich heute im Laufe des Tages mal darum, ich vertraue einfach mal deinem Können! Mit ParserFunction gehts irgendwie gar nicht. Der Sandkasten ist jedenfalls noch so, wie ich ihn verlassen habe. Bild:;-).gif Vielen Dank schonmal im Voraus, Ben Kenobi 00:53, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Gehts jetzt? Ich hatte schon mal bei den Experten der Wookieepedia gefragt, ob die nicht vielleicht helfen könnten. Ich hab gesehen, dass du das jetzt mit ParserFunction gemacht hast, ich bin beeindruckt! Kann man vielleicht noch den Abstand zwischen den Icons verringern? Ben Kenobi 23:31, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Es scheint zu funktionieren. ParserFunction lässt sich in den HTML-Tabellen nicht anwenden, weiß auch nicht warum. Wie sollte der Abstand denn sein? - Obi-Wan K. 23:35, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hm... wie wärs mit 1px? Premia und ich waren gestern Abend übereingekommen, dass der Wert right: auf right:0em; gesetzt werden sollte, damit das äußere Symbol oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand hat. Ansonsten super gemacht, Obi! Ben Kenobi 23:38, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mir das gerade mal angesehen und ich muss sagen, 1px ist doch etwas zu wenig. Am besten setzen wir das wieder zurück und kümmern uns um den right: Befehl. Ben Kenobi 23:51, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Bei mir hat das Feld oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand (+/- ein Pixel Augenungenauigkeit), wenn ich right auf 0.4em setze. - Obi-Wan K. 23:57, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich hab jetzt right: genau wie top: auf 0.2em gesetzt, dann stimmt das schon. Danke für deine Hilfe Obi, ich wusste schon nicht mehr ein und aus damit. Außerdem kenne ich mich mit ParserFunction auch nicht so aus, als dass ich das hätte allein geschafft. Gute Arbeit! Ben Kenobi 23:59, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ... Hallo Obi-Wan K.! Es fällt mir auch hier schwer, eine passende Überschrift für das zu finden, was ich sagen möchte. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Äußerungen in der Benennungsdiskussion als persönliche Angriffe aufgefasst werden konnten. Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen und ich werde meine Beiträge in Zukunft so verfassen, dass sie niemand mehr als Beleidigung ansehen kann. Außerdem möchte ich sagen, dass die Bezeichnung "stur", wie ich dich genannt habe, genau so gut auf mich zutrifft, da ich in dem Moment ebenfalls nicht zum Einlenken bereit war. Das Wort hat für mich eigentlich keinen negativen Klang, beschreibt es doch das Einhalten einer Linie. Ich respektiere eure Arbeit als Administratoren der Jedipedia und bin jedesmal beeindruckt, wenn ich an die viele Arbeit denke, die du und Premia hier schon investiert haben. Mir würde auch nie in den Sinn kommen, euch diese Autorität absprechen zu wollen. Ich möchte nochmals sagen, dass es mir schrecklich Leid tut. Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen und mich für die Hilfe während meinen Jedipedia-Anfängen bedanken. Du hast mir ein paar mal unter die Arme gegriffen und mir sehr geholfen. Danke dafür! Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in Zukunft weiterhin gut miteinander klarkommen und gute, produktive und freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit für unsere Jedipedia leisten können. Die Sache hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen und ich wäre traurig und bestürzt, wenn du mir das nachtragen würdest. Ich hoffe, die Sache ist damit aus der Welt. Traurige Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:52, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kategorien Hi Obi-Wan K.! Warum entfernst du bei den Artikeln aus der Kategorie:Themen → Kategorie:Jedi die Kategorien? Das leuchtet mir irgendwie nicht ganz ein. Willst du die Jedi (Personen) zu Jedi machen und den Rest anderen Kategorien zuordnen? Bitte klär mich auf! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:52, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Genau so ist es. Das eingeklammerte Personen soll aus den Unterkategorien von '''Personen (nach Spezies, nach Zugehörigkeit) verschwinden. Da aber ursprünglich geplant war Kategorien wie Jedi als Thema anzulegen und nun dementsprechende Artikel dort eingeordnet wurden, müssen die halt erstmal geleert werden, bevor man die ganzen Personen da hinein verschieben kann. Obi-Wan K. 23:16, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, danke für die Klärung. Wie sollen denn die "neuen" Themen-Kategorien dann genannt werden? Oder könnte man da Portale einrichten? Ben Kenobi 23:18, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Vorerst werden nur die Artikel aus X (Personen) zu X verschoben. Ob die Themen-Kategorien unter anderem Namen wieder erstellt oder als Artikel wie Portale gestaltet werden ist noch nicht sicher. Obi-Wan K. 23:26, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) Obi-Wan K. Kamar - Sonne Kamar hat eigentlich eine weiße Sonne und keinen Stern. Wieso hast du das geändert? --Mathias2 19:28, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :OWK hat das geändert, weil dies in der entsprechenden Diskussion so entschieden wurde. In den Infoboxen steht nun statt "Sonnen" der Punkt "Sterne". Ich hoffe, du kannst das nachvollziehen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:46, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Achso, geht schon klar.--Mathias2 19:53, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Jetzt ist mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen. Der Stern/Die Sonne wird von Kamar :::umkreist. Damit ist doch eigentlich klar, das es eine Sonne ist, oder? --Mathias2 16:25, 30. Nov 2006 (CET)